¿Cómo deshacerse de un hentai?
by yannel
Summary: Qué pasaría si encontraras una revista hentai y no supieras qué hacer con ella? One shot / no slash


Los personajes usados en este fic no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Como deshacerse de un Hentai

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, supongo que mejor que yo. Verán yo había tenido un día perfecto hasta que se me ocurrió entrar a esa tienda de revistas. Tal vez sea mejor que se los cuente desde el principio o si no se terminaran haciendo bolas. Bien todo empezó cuando iba saliendo de la heladería…

—mmm…que rico—dijo un lindo rubio que iba lamiendo su helado de café.

—hey Tweek—le llamo su padre que iba caminando junto a él—quédate aquí mientras voy a hacer unas compras.

—vale papa—dijo sonriendo.

El señor Tweak se retiro de ahí, dejando a su hijo parado fuera del súper mercado. Estaba parado ahí disfrutando de su rico helado, cuando vio una tienda de revistas, decidió entrar a ver, digo su papa se iba tardar un buen rato, así que mejor entretenerse con algo.

Entro a la tienda de revistas, estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas por ahí observando sin decidirse por comprar nada.

—Ahhh es mucha presión—dijo—, no puedo elegir una…

Siguió dando vueltas por los estantes, cuando se fijo en una revista, de esas que están dentro de bolsas de plástico. La miro un rato, era una revista edición especial, debido a que te regalaban otra. Se decidió en comprarla para matar el tiempo.

—2x1, me llevo esta —dijo, aunque en realidad no estaba tan seguro.

Salió de la tienda directo al mismo lugar donde lo había dejado su papá. Ahí sentado en la esquina se encontraba Craig, lo veías y nada más le faltaba la guitarra para que pareciera una de esas personas que piden dinero sentada en las calles. Decidió acercarse a él.

—Hola Craig — dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—Hola—dijo con su tan característica voz.

— ¿Que haciendo?—pregunto en un intento de hacer plática.

—Nada— respondió

—aaaa— volvió su mirada a la bolsa donde se suponía estaba la revista. La sacó, en algo debía entretenerse y no creía que Craig le ayudaría mucho.

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunto el moreno algo intrigado.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto?—pregunto levantando la revista. El otro solo atinó a asintir— Pues una revista edición especial, según dice viene con una revista extra.

—mmm... ¿me dejas ver?—le pregunto mientras extendía su mano.

—ehh…claro—le entrego ambas revistas.

Craig agarro las revistas y las abrió. Se puso a leer primero una revista, luego agarro la segunda y un pequeño un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

—Tweek—le llamó.

—mmm?—respondió el rubio que hasta ahorita había estado volteado observando una hormiga.

—¿Sabes de qué trata la segunda revista?— preguntó mientras levantaba la vista, con el rostro aún rojo.

—no —respondió el rubio, no estaba seguro adonde llevaba esto pero sabía que no le iba a gustar.

—Tweek… esto es una revista HENTAI!

—¡¿Qué?!—grito muy exaltado, le arrebato la revista de las manos del moreno. Su cara se puso palida y empezo a sudar frio—¿C-como?

—eehhh…Tweek ¿Estás bien?—pregunto un poco preocupado—, creo que estás exage…

—¡Aaghh!—interrumpió Tweek, al tiempo que aparecían tics y un sonrojo en su rostro. Como era posible que tuviera esto en su manos, Dios si su papá veía esto...—¡Aggh! ¡Mi Papá!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con tu padre?—preguntó un poco más preocupado, aquel rubio lograba asustarlo más de lo que debería.

—¡Me va a matar cuando veo esto!—dijo señalando la revista, temblaba.

—pues deshazte de ella—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¡¿Cómo?! — pregunto aun mas exaltado, movía los brazos frenéticamente tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—Primero trata de tranquilizarte—dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Como me pides eso— dijo con menos fuerza en el tono de sus palabras—¡sabes lo que me va a hacer mi papa si sabe que tengo esto!

—Sí, pero no ganas nada poniéndote así—

—vale—trato de calmarse un poco, agarrando grandes bocanadas de aire y luego soltándolas.

—¿ya?—

—sí, ya —dijo con una mano en el pecho, pero aún temblaba y los tics seguían ahí… pero siendo Tweek, eso era estar tranquilo.

—Bien—se puso enfrente de el—ahora hay que pensar cómo deshacernos de eso antes de que tu padre regrese

—mmm… ¿alguna idea?—se puso con las piernas cruzadas.

—mmm—trataba de pensar—que tal si…la pones en el parabrisas de alguien.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿estás loco o qué?—preguntó un poco exaltado. Digo que clase de idea es esa

—bueno si no te gusta, piensa tú en algo—se cruzó de brazos.

—eehhh —se recargo en la pared. Pero al poco tiempo se agarro la cabeza—¡Aaghh! ¡Demasiada presión!

Chasqueó la lengua y dijo—: y si la tiras en el basurero.

—Pero… me costó mucho—dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Tremendo goterón resbalo por la nunca de Craig. Pero que le pasaba a ese rubio que acaso no quería deshacerse de esa revista.

—Y si la regalas—volvió a sugerir el moreno. Era el único que estaba aportando ideas.

—y que quieres que diga—se puso de pie—Oiga señor no gusta de una revista hentai—dijo mientras hacía movimientos con las manos y asiendo un poco más aguda la voz.

—jajajajaja—se rio Craig desde el suelo.

—¡hey! No te rías—se sentó de nuevo junto al de gorrito azul, inflando un poco su cachetes.

—Ya ya perdón—se calmó—pero es que fue muy gracioso.

—Mmphh—gruñó el rubio, mientras giraba la cara, con un leve sonrojo.

—Bueno y que tal si…—se puso un dedo en la barbilla —le dejas en un carrito de compras.

—Bueno eso es más aceptable—dijo con un poco de duda en su voz

—entonces hazlo—dijo dándole unas pequeñas palmada en la espalda.

—Vale, vale…

Se paró y se dirigió al carrito de compras más cercano. Agarro una de las bolsas que se encontraban tiradas por ahí. Puso la revista en el carrito y rápidamente la cubrió con la bolsa. Salió corriendo, pero a la mitad del camino se devolvió y volvió a agarrar la revista. Volvió a salir corriendo de ahí.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te devolviste?—pregunto el moreno desde el suelo

—Es que…no sé… me duele el codo—respondió recargado en un poste de por ahí.

—Pero…si no te deshaces de eso tu papa te mata—dijo el moreno mientras se paraba.

—Ya lo sé pero…¡Agghh!—gritó desesperado.

—sabes Tweek—se puso frente a él —tal vez no deba decirte esto pero…

—¿Qué?—preguntó casi en un gritito.

—Tú papa viene para acá—terminó señalando al señor Tweak que, efectivamente, venía a donde ellos con un carrito de compras.

—¡¿Qué?!—se volteo con un salto—¡Y! ¡¿ahora qué?!—se movía frenéticamente hacia todos lados, el señor Tweak aún era un punto a la distancia.

—¡Tweek!—gritó el moreno agarrándolo de los hombros—¡Calmate por Dios!

—Ya vale— se tranquilizo un poco, pero seguía con los mismo ojos llenos de miedo y nerviosismo—pero ¿Qué hago?

—Ve y ponla en el en un carrito pero ¡ya!—aventó a Tweek para ayudarlo un poco.

Este salió corriendo como alma que lo lleva un diablo al carrito más cercano, la dejo ahí sin importarle que lo vieran y se devolvió de la misma forma.

—¿Ya?—pregunto el moreno

—S-si ya—dijo recargándose en el poste para recuperar el aliento.

—Bien—dijo, pero entonces Tweek estuvo por salir corriendo de nuevo al carrito por el hentai, Craig lo sujetó del brazo.

—Carajo, eres un tacaño —susurró Craig.

—L-lo sé —dijo el chico, tratando de soltarse de su amigo sin lograrlo.

—Bien Tweek ya podemos irnos—dijo el padre llegando y parándose juntos a los jovenes—¿estas bien?

—si papá, solo que estoy algo cansado—dijo, Craig lo soltó.

—Oh vale—dijo, fijándose en cierto moreno que estaba junto a su hijo—¡Oh Craig! ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien señor—respondió

—No te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros—le pregunto el padre

—eh? Sí , no creo que haya problema—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, ahora Tweek, ayúdame a cargar algunas bolsas—le tendió unas cuantas bolsas al rubio.

—vale— agarró algunas bolsas y se retiró de ahí junto con los otros dos detrás.

Minutos más tarde:

Kenny McCormick iba caminando a casa, pasando por el supermercado a comprar ciertas cositas.

_Ésta noche Tammy irá a mi casa, jeje, será muy… divertido _

Iba fantaseando con eso cuando chocó con un carrito de compras abandonado frente a la entrada.

—¡Mierda! —gritó.

Iba a rodearlo y seguir su camino cuando se fijó en algo: en el carrito estaba un objeto.

—¿Qué carajo…? —susurró mientras se asomaba para ver que era.

Una revista, iba a dejarlo y entrar a la tienda cuando se fijó en algo, eso que tenía la revista en la portada era…?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kenny McCormick.

—Oh Dios —dijo mientras agarraba la revista—, gracias por tomarme en cuenta, ahora sé que existes y me amas, gracias por este regalo bendito.

Al día siguiente:

—Hey, ¿Qué están viendo? —preguntó Tweek, él y Craig venían caminando cuando vieron a Cartman, Kyle, Stan reunidos alrededor de Kenny leyendo algo.

—Joder —susurró Stan. Los tres estaban bastante sonrojados, a excepción de Kenny, que sólo sonreía.

—Esto es marica —dijo Cartman, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah, miren ustedes dos —dijo Kenny, pasándoles el hentai con orgullo—, lo encontré abandonado en un carrito de supermercado, sin abrir ¿eh?

Eso fue todo para Tweek Tweak, que al ver la portada de la revista se dejó caer para atrás. Craig tomó la revista y al ver la portada lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Oh, Dios mío.

Al final las cosas siempre vuelven a su dueño, o eso dicen.

Dejen reviews.

Sí, es patético, pero esto me sucedió en la tarde y me sentí bajo mucha presión _ mientras mi hermana me decía qué hacer con ella.


End file.
